


Naughty

by lionessvalenti



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Canon, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about Bryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

"What do you say, Mr. Anderson?" Sarah asked, her mouth against Bryce's ear. She glanced up at the bindings around his wrists. He was a talented escape artist, but her knots were strong. There's no way he'd get out of them, not on her watch. He'd be a fool to try.

"Do what you want to me, Mrs. Anderson," Bryce replied, his voice barely above a raspy whisper. He was gorgeous anyway, his dark hair messy and falling over his forehead, but there was something about him naked and bound. At her mercy.

Sarah grinned and sat up, straddling him at the waist. She pulled at the buttons on the white dress shirt she'd snagged out of his suitcase. The shirt opened, revealing her lavender lingerie set. "Do you like what you see?"

His blue eyes flashed with lust. "I see you've gone for nice tonight."

She tossed the shirt aside and laughed. "As opposed to naughty?"

"I've seen your naughty bra," Bryce replied with a grin. "That one's a little sweet."

"This," Sarah said, running a finger along the lace trim atop the foam cup, "is my undercover naughty bra. If I were you, Mr. Anderson, I wouldn't underestimate this bra."

"I don't underestimate you," he said, gazing up at her, a little smirk teasing at his lips. "What are you going to give me?"

She slipped her hand down the front of her lacy bikini underwear. "Who said I was going to give you anything?"

Bryce's eyes widened and he squirmed between her legs. "Sarah--"

"Shut up," she said, her finger finding her clit. She was already so wet from teasing Bryce as she'd tied him up. His lips had been pressed her neck, and she run her hair along her chest, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

His eyes were still wide as he stared up at her. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her like this, but she knew how much he liked it, how much he wanted her to take control. She knew he loved every part of her body.

"Do you know how easy it'd be for me to lean back and get your cock in me?" Sarah asked, rocking forward onto her knees. As long as she was in her naughty underwear, she might as well be naughty.

"It'd be so easy," Bryce said. He arched his back, pressing his body flush with her's.

"I could--" She gasped, leaning back and rutting against Bryce's stomach as she dug her finger harder against her clit. Her lip caught between her teeth and she almost bit through it as she came. It was everything she could do to keep from falling forward, but she steadied herself and pulled her hand from her underwear. "Oh, Mr. Anderson, you are missing out."

He grinned. "Then help me out here."

Sarah leaned forward and pushed her still-wet fingers into his mouth. "I will, but we'll take it slow."

Below her, Bryce grinned around her fingers. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
